


Sexed up

by syredronning



Series: bridge2sickbay [25]
Category: Star Trek: Alternate Original Series (Movies), Star Trek: The Original Series
Genre: Art, M/M, Rough Sex
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-11-24
Updated: 2019-11-24
Packaged: 2021-02-26 00:28:06
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 240
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21544510
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/syredronning/pseuds/syredronning
Summary: Jim doesn't know why he keeps hanging out with Gary.With NC-17 art included!
Relationships: James T. Kirk & Leonard "Bones" McCoy, James T. Kirk/Gary Mitchell
Series: bridge2sickbay [25]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1542673
Kudos: 9





	Sexed up

**Author's Note:**

> Challenge drabble written for bridge2sickbay in 2009, rescued from Livejournal. All errors are mine.

Jim doesn't know why he keeps hanging out with Gary. Much too often they end drunk and in a fist fight, barely escaping the camp police and yet another reprimand. In better nights, they end up having sloppy, quick, harsh sex in some dark corner, and maybe that's why Jim comes back to Gary because in these nights he feels alive, the blood pulsing in his veins so strong that he feels like flying.

The feeling of flying is usually dead in the morning, when the sharp bright light divulges his swollen lips and the darkening fingerprints on his body in the mirror, and he hates himself a little for it. Outside there's Bones pretending to sleep but Jim knows better. When he's out with Gary, Bones never sleeps, as if keeping vigil could keep Jim from doing some shit.

The only thing that would keep Jim away from Gary would be if Bones opened his mouth for once and said all the things that Jim can read in those brown eyes, the want and need and fuck damn, the love that there is.

But for all of Jim's life, he's been waiting to hear words that never came, and he's sick of it. Until Bones doesn't speak first, nothing of it is real, not real like Gary's hands on his hips and a tongue in his mouth.

He walks back into their room naked, every bruise an unspoken challenge.


End file.
